Understanding Love
by DivaDiamond
Summary: What is Love? Love can be defined in many ways, by many people from many experiences. Love can be challenged only to be strengthened. Love is what makes two hearts as one. Rated T for safety


They showed each other the purist love. Love at first both thought to never understand. Life outside of being Wonder Woman was what she thought would never exist until the Man of Steel came into her life. Life outside of being Superman was pretty complicated having to keep secrets until the Amazonian Warrior Princess came into his life.

They took a long walk in the Metropolis Park one Saturday afternoon. They held hands and Diana enjoyed just being with him like being any other ordinary couple.

"Kal, I'm glad we can spend time together like this."

"I will make sure that we will have more times like this," he kissed her cheek.

"How beautiful!?"

They turned around to see an older woman and her husband. Diana smiled thinking at that instant about Kal being the man she grows old with.

"I love to see young couples. It reminds me of how Robert and I were years ago!"

"Oh Felicity! I don't think they would want to hear that. Let them be."

"We don't mind at all." Diana looked up at Kal with a smile.

Felicity sat down on a nearby bench with Diana introducing herself properly and started telling her whole life love story. Robert and Kal had their own conversation with Robert pretty much giving Kal advice to keep a happy long lasting relationship/marriage.

Diana and Kal glance at each other. This seemed to be what they needed to know. Not all relationships are perfect but they are on the right track to true happiness and love.

After about 2 hours the moon was full. It was time for Robert and Felicity to head home.

They said their goodbyes and Felicity had hoped to see them again. Maybe next time Diana and Kal will have a little one tagging along.

Diana and Kal flew to the Fortress of Solitude.

Diana was a bit quieter when they arrived. Thoughts were running through her mind and she really didn't know how to piece them together.

"Are you alright?" Kal asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine it's just..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to ruin the night. It's nothing really." Diana walked past him.

Within a millisecond Kal stood in front of her.

"Diana."

They stared at each other for a moment until Diana gave in. Both of them stubborn but Diana found herself lost in Kal's eyes. So mesmerizing she couldn't take it.

She sighed, "When I came here I didn't know what to expect but I knew my purpose was to not stay on Themyscira. I knew I was doing the right thing for me. With the help of the Gods I was guided to be where I am now in my life."

"Diana, I understand because I feel the same. You know that I am not of this planet but having the opportunity of growing up as a baby here I've learned a lot as well. I do wonder about how my life would be on Krypton. But I know what happen was for a reason."

"My mother told me more bad than good. She said that all men are the same. They use women as slaves for their own pleasure. But I learned for myself that, that not all she said is true. It was just based on her experiences. I knew mine would be different. I see men and women working together. Seeing couples young and old together and now I have that with you."

"I feel that no one could nor would accept that I am Superman, Clark Kent, and Kal-El by name but just one person at heart. The only people that ever understood was my parents and that's a given. Other people will judge before trying to understand. Maybe even use that against me. That's why I love you and much more. You accept who I am and understand me just as I with you. I love you for you, Diana."

For the first time ever Diana was speechless. She took his hand.

"I looked for that empty side of me and it took my a while to realize that you have always been the one to fulfill that side."

They are so similar yet so different, learning something new every day from one another.

Kal pulled Diana into a passionate kiss and embraced her. Kissing once more, they became more passionate and intense. Diana felt a flash of heat run through her body. This was the night of their first time together. In fact, it was their first time with anyone this intimately.

Kal never was with a woman like this, afraid he might lose control. He was not an ordinary man, obliviously. Diana because although was open minded about the changes in men, she still had her reservations. But together, they had no worries. Together, this was the first of many.

"I love you, Diana"

"And I love you, Kal."

Love has tried to be clarified. Yes, it is sometimes simple but yet complex. To Diana and Kal, Love was their permission to be who they really are. When they felt alone and the world felt cold and chaotic, they could always hold onto each other. That is what made them stronger at heart. They did not have to look for love any longer. What they have is what is worth holding to now and forever. Although their journey is not over, this is their understanding of love.


End file.
